Entwined
by Nicole Billings
Summary: The life of Rapunzel and Eugene after the movie. What strange unexplained events lay ahead? Completed! A sequel on the way!
1. A Warning of Sorts

Chapter 1

A Warning of Sorts

I outstretch my slender fingers on the exquisite, mahogany table. I tap each finger twice to ease my restlessness. The tutor drones on about table manners.

_Tap. Tap._

_Tip. Tap_

_Tap. Tip. _My fingers create their own rhythm.

_Tap. Tip._

_Ti_p_._ - A gleam of light catches my eye with this tap. The sunlight gleaming through the large, expensive-looking window shines down on the sun-shaped rock on my finger. My perfect diamond engagement ring. I smile and feel the warmth of the sunset coming in from the window.

"Princess, did you hear me?" The tutor looks over her small spectacles at me.

I feel my cheeks redden. I hadn't heard a word she had said. "I'm sorry," I squeak, "I just can't seem to concentrate today."

My tutor tries too hard to hide her aggravation. I see right through her mask, which shows a fake smile that I know, is hard for her to create.

"I was explaining that importance of the placement of you and your fiancée at the dining table."

"Ahhh…." I internally roll my eyes. I often get frustrated with these silly castle rules. I mean, who cares where Eugene and Rapunzel (me) sit when we are eating dinner?

_Oh Eugene._ And just like that I'm daydreaming again.

_I imagine his strong hands gilding me across the dance floor, something so simple yet so complex of an emotion I cannot control it._

Shivers of thrill run through my body at the thought.

_His warm smile that shares a secret as deep as our love slides into my brain. I can almost feel his arms embracing me, pulling me closer to him._

_And I see his eyes; so full with endless desire- _I hear aknocking ever so slightly.

I look up at the chamber door a few yards and Eugene is leaning against the doorframe. He has a sly smile smirk on his face that hints at what he is thinking. He mouths, _Need help?_

I plead to him with my eyes. They say, _This is so boring! Please help!_

A small nod and I know he understands. A second later he leaves the door in haste to go down the hall.

_What could he possibly be up to, I wonder?_ As I try to tune into what the Tutor is saying, I hear an enormous crash coming from a little while down the hall.

The tutor jumps, and I hear running. As the tutor looks over her shoulder out the open door, I see the guards rush by one way, and if my eyes don't fail me, I saw a Flynn Rider-shaped silhouette sneak by the other way.

I try to conceal a laugh that's building up inside me as I picture the scene beyond the door. Eugene knocks something over, sneaks away, and leaves the guards to find broken shards all over the floor, leaving them wondering how it could have possibly broken and how it will be replaced.

The tutor gets up and starts to rush out the door. "I'm going to check this out." She warns. "Stay here, Princess." She steps into the hall and walks off.

_I'm free!, _I think.

Although I hate to disappoint people at the castle, I hate even more to make Eugene's clever plans useless. I rush out the door in the direction of the crash. I dart out, wondering where Eugene is, and crash into someone. I almost shriek when his hands cove my mouth. Eugene laughs. I push his hands away and laugh quietly also.

And suddenly we are pulled into a dark corner of the hallway, and his arms encircle my waist.

"I waited for you all day." He whispers. "I couldn't go on any longer."

"Neither could I." I whisper back and place my arms around his neck. We lean in closer and he presses his warm lips to mine before I can have another thought.

"I love you." He moves his lips towards my ear and whispers in it.

"I love you, too." I happily sigh. Why couldn't I spend every second with him?

"C'mon Princess, lets watch the sunset." Eugene grips my hand and pulls me out from the corner and glides me down the skinny, regal path.

Finally we are out on the ledge between the towers of the castle, and we make it to see the last few rays of sunlight slipping into darkness. It's beautiful. As the stars begin to appear, I feel a familiar nuzzle on my foot. I look down. Pascal smiles up at me. I fondly pick him up and rest him on my shoulder, although I know very well he could have scurried up there on his own means. Today he turns into a shade of pale orange, matching my peachy dress that hangs off my shoulders.

I follow Eugene to the dining room, because it is about time to be served dinner. The room itself is very large, and although only four and a half people eat in it (The half is Pascal. Shhh. No one knows.). Just the king and queen (a.k.a. my mom and dad) and Eugene and I sit at the marvelous expensive table. Once or twice I've invited a servant to join us but they either decline or my lady-in-waiting disapproves. I've learned since that the officials eat in a separate dining room, and the servants in yet another. I wonder why we can't all eat together.

While Eugene and I wait for my parents to arrive, we make unimportant small talk like a princess and her (future) prince are supposed to do. Sometimes I wonder about all these rules I'm supposed to follow now that I'm a princess. If I were the one to make the rules, I'd let every last girl out there, whether or not they were treated as horribly as I once was, be treated like royalty. Someday, when I will rule this land on my own, perhaps I will make that into law. Perhaps.

When my parents arrive dinner is served, and we quietly discuss our day. My father brings up the topic of theft, and everyone in the room tenses up. My mother's eyes dart around the room, my hands tighten their grip on my fork and knife and Eugene looks down, fidgets with the food on his plate. We all know Eugene used to be Flynn Rider, the greatest thief in the kingdom, before he met me and changed his ways. Of course my father wants to punish the thieves, but Eugene's story proves that the thieves need second chances. So we are always extremely careful when regarding this topic, because no one wants to upset one another. I note that Eugene always looks guilty of all his earlier crimes when we talk about this, but I feel sympathy toward him however.

Whenever Gothel had told me that Eugene was to be hanged for his crimes, I couldn't even think about how horrible it would be. I believe no one should have to face that torture. The fear is unbelieveable. I can tell.

"I want each criminal to have a hearing with a private council I pick out." My father states calmly.

I swear I can hear each one of us breath out a sigh of relief, even Pascal, at my toes. This was a good sign. My father was compromising all o our ideas and dealing with the theft appropriately in this way. I liked his idea.

I smiled up at him and said, "Very well, father. That's a wonderful idea."

"Thank you." The smile he returned said so many things. It was simple appreciation. It was an approval of his daughter. And it was also a sense of regret for missing so many years in his daughter's life. I didn't blame him though; it was my magical hair, when I still had it, which caused my life as a princess to be turned upside down.

But now that my evil foster 'mother' Gothel is gone, the whole kingdom can relax. She caused probably the biggest of our problems (well, mine at least) and we defeated her with the simplest of actions. It's like in those mystery books (I've read two or three) when the clues are right in front of your nose.

I went on daydreaming again and the topic of conversation at the changed from the awkward subject of theft to the upcoming festival. My ears perked up at the sound of it.

"My I paint a picture for it?" I interrupted whoever was talking and looked at the king and queen.

"Why of course, honey, that's what you do best." My mother looked over at me. "Where will it be though?"

I thought about that. I'd already filled up half the walls around the castle (inside and out) with my art. Where would I put a new piece?

"Maybe I could create a flag?" I questioned.

"That's sounds like a great idea. How about a few, then?" My father laughs out.

"Of course!" I laugh back.

"Wonderful!" My mother said and soon we were all smiling and laughing.

I caught Eugene's eyes with mine and held them there. Just the both of us, smiling and laughing, happy for the moment.

Soon dinner was over and we all walked back to our chambers. On my way back to mine, I heard Eugene sneak up behind me, and almost-just almost-snatch my crown. But before he could, I whirled around and shouted "Gotcha!"

It would have been the perfect victory if my new irritating shoes did not slip on the floor. Seconds after I slipped, I landed in Eugene's arms. Ok, ok, this was perfect too.

He pulled me up to him and whispered in my ear, "My princess is catching on."

A shiver slid strait down my spine, along my back down to my toes. I could barely feel my legs, which were caught up in his arms.

We stood there for a moment, me in his arms, staring into each other's eyes. Too soon, Eugene put me back down and we parted for the night.

Back in my chamber, I silently brush and brush my hair, even though it is too short to do anything with, and it's already too soft. It's just an old force of habit. Pascal jumps onto my bed and I talk to him quietly.

"Pascal, what do you think I should paint for the festival?" I look down at him. He turns his normal shade of lime green, points to himself and smiles wildly.

"No! Not you, silly!" I laugh, "There's enough of you in here."I point to all the walls with my numerous paintings, and my sketchbooks, every page filled with a drawing or two, of anything I felt like sketching. It's only been two months for me in this castle, but I've already filled up every blank space with every type of medium there is to offer here. I've drawn everything I've ever seen, whether it's in my old tower or somewhere in my crowded chamber.

I looked at Pascal again. He was curled up on my bed, fast asleep. I picked up the adorable chameleon and placed him on my nightstand. I soon after climbed into bed and turned off the light. But I couldn't fall asleep.

There was something bothering me. I really had no idea what it was, but it was keeping me from drifting off like usual.

I filtered through my brain, trying to find what was worrying me. There was nothing I could think of.

As the night grew longer, I started to be afraid that the problem of why I couldn't sleep wasn't something I was entirely aware of. No. It was something subtler, more like a strange warning of sorts.

This ominous feeling eventually moved to the back of my mind, and I could finally find slumber.

As my consciousness slowly drifted away, my dreams were anything…but...normal.

shapes. distinct shapes. fade. sun. a sun.

purple. yellow.

hair, shining. blinding.

warm. grass. now free.

today. yesterday. tomorrow.

familiar faces. me, its- suddenly I'm pulled into something deeper than a collection of images and memories.

I'm standing in front of a mirror. I look different. It takes me a moment to realize that it's my hair. It's back to its long blond form. I reach up to my head to stroke it but all I feel is the spiky brown clusters I've had for two months now. I get confused, and then I see that the mirror is showing what I used to look like but its not literal. In the mirror I notice that Eugene stands a few feet behind me. I turn around to face him but there is no one there. I realize again that this is another illusion of the mirror.

In the mirror, everything is brightly colored, vivid, and spectacular looking, while on my side, everything is dark and dreary. I am alone. I am all alone. I pound on the mirror ignorantly, hoping to somehow switch spots with the happier version of myself. Nothing happens

Why am I here all by myself? I sink to the ground. This time the Rapunzel in the mirror does not imitate my actions. She stands there, with a smirk on her face, mocking me.

"You can't get back what you have lost without paying." The mirror-me snipes and everything goes dark. The last things I see are her eyes-my eyes- staring down at me.

I wake to find that my candle is still lit, and I blow it out. Sliding back under the covers, I slip back into my subconscious.

mirrors. mirrors everywhere. crowns, jewels shine.

satchel.

mineyourshis. I…

clouds, trees, leaves.

water. boat.

water. lantern.

water. water.

cool, sensual.

cool. joyous.

A rainbow of intimate and strange colors-then it's the festival, I'm standing in the middle, but I just appeared here.

Everyone is dancing around me. I try to walk through them, pass by them.

I can't. But I'm only stuck for a minute.

Then I'm above the crowd of dancers, floating in the sky. It's surreal.

As I watch the dancers go in and out of complex positions and formations I start to see a pattern of a picture forming.

Over and over again the people dancing seem to form a flower blooming. So familiar.

I cannot remember what I found so familiar, for the picture faded away before I could put my finger on it.

But I do remember that I felt like this dream was a warning, the way it had repeated again and again. I could no figure out _why _it would be forewarning me, however, so I disregarded it.

If only I'd known then how important a warning it was.


	2. Unexpected Realizations

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1! I'm so excited about this story, so please review! Oh, and, I don't own Tangled, but I do own the Tangled DVD, which I must admit has been watched a lot (by me!)! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Unexpected Realizations

I sit impatiently in the uncomfortable castle chair while my ladies-in-waiting take forever to choose my garments and hair pieces. Each one of them crowds around me, their hands in my short hair, or holding up fabrics they would like to see on me. We've been doing this for over an hour and I'm getting extremely agitated. When I lived in my tower, I wore whatever was in my closet (_except_ when there was a person in it!).

The ladies standing around me murmur little comments about my size, my style, and my shape. I go on ignoring them until one of them says, "Princess, if only you would stop squirming!"

Then I lose it. I don't mean to shout, but I'm on edge because of my unclear, crazy dreams.

"You know what? I'll just dress myself. I don't need you to tell me what to wear! I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own!" I jump up from my chair, scaring them all with my sudden outburst. Quickly they escort themselves out of my chambers.

I take a deep breath, and I know what I just did was wrong; especially because of the person I am now. I am the princess. Of course I would be expected to act perfect.

But I'm not, and I wish they would understand that. Sometimes it feels like the only one who understands me is Eugene.

I pick out the simplest dress in my wardrobe and put it on. Carefully I put everything else away. After a few minutes of alone time, I say goodbye to Pascal and head down to the breakfast banquet planned for today.

Carefully hopping down the grand staircase, I see so many beautiful flowers. I bend over to smell some delightful peach ones when I hear someone come up behind me.

I stand up to see them, but when I look they are gone.

Something feels different. My hand instinctively gravitates toward my head. _Uh oh._ My crown. I must've forgotten to put it on, but I could've sworn I _had _put it on this morning…

The problem was, I could just see the looks I was going to get from my parents. I was once again failing to be responsible. But I had no time to run back to get my crown. So I pulled on towards the banquet room.

In the banquet room, tables stood all around with food piled high. So many delectable smells filled the room. What this banquet was for, I'm not sure. A knighting perhaps or a visiting courtier.

The amount of people there was seemingly large. But once you know everyone that lives in the castle, things don't seem that crowded. A few new faces sneak a look at me, the princess, but don't bother to speak up. Everyone looks very dressed up, as usual, and I feel awkward in my simple lazy dress. I should've just let my ladies-in-waiting help me this morning. It's just my very stubborn attitude that gets in the way sometimes.

I look around to see if my ladies-in-waiting have arrived yet, so I can apologize. As I turn my head I see my parents standing in the corner, talking to Eugene. At that instant, Eugene must have noticed me also, because of the sly smirk that creeps across his face as he talks to the king and queen. His hands placed strategically behind his back move, sending a gleam of light my way. Gold light. It was-

My Crown!

How did he manage to get it from me _this _time?

I quietly but forcefully walk over and stand next to Eugene. As I greet my parents, my hands creep up behind my back and I try to reach behind Eugene's back to get the crown.

Luckily, he hands it to me just as my mother asks, "Rapunzel, where is your crown, dear?"

I move the crown from behind me to in front and show her. "Just holding it." I say uneasily. I wearily place it on my head.

So it must have been Eugene who snuck up behind me and stole it.

I'm about to say something unimportant to fill the awkward silence when Eugene pulls me away saying "Lets eat, Blondie!"

"I'm not blond anymore, remember?" I say pointing to my brunette locks with my free hand.

"How could I forget? I made that happen." Eugene smirks again and I remember that he had just stolen my crown.

"I can't believe you." I change the subject and point upward, this time towards my crown, up where it belongs.

Eugene laughs and says, "It was just too tempting. You never even noticed."

I remember feeling different after smelling the flowers earlier. "Yes I did." I say defensively. "And how would you know?"

"A thief has ways of knowing." Eugene pulls me off to the side after walking across the room.

"I did notice. A princess has a way of hiding things, like her emotions." I counter-attack, grabbing two small pastries, one for me and one for him. "And you are not a thief anymore." I add.

Silently we lean into the corner and eat the delightful treats. It reminds me of the first time I saw the kingdom, when Eugene and I shared cupcakes in a small hiding place away from the guards. It was a time when, despite what happened afterward, life was simpler. It was a just a deal between a thief and a girl who had never set foot on the ground before. Just a deal that changed the whole entire course of my life, and the kingdom's.

Before we knew it, the banquet was over and it was back to normal activities.

I took and older, back hallway to get to the ballroom for dance lessons. Fortunately, dance lessons are not one of the dreadfully boring classes I must attend. I actually enjoy this class very much, mainly because of my love for dancing, and partly because Eugene gets to take it with me.

I've only taken this darker, unused path once before, and even though its ancient looking, I have to admit that it fascinates me.

It reminds me of adventure, which I crave.

As I stroll down the dusty path, I imagine various scenarios that scream action and adventure.

I let my fingers brush across the walls. Carvings of all sorts cover them, in muted colors. My fingers love the feel of it. I imagine it is years ago, when this hallway was once a high place of traffic.

I cascade down the hall, pretending I am running away from a rough suitor from an ancient time. I glide against the curved walls, crawl for a few steps, and spin in a circle. He is getting closer; I go faster, twirling more, my heart racing with a sense of fake anticipation.

My imagination runs wildly. I imagine him coming up right behind me without me knowing and-

Someone in the dark of the hallway grabs the back of my wrists. My nerves are on edge from the anxiety my imagination caused me. A loud scream of fear emits my mouth, echoing in the solitary hallway.

There is only a second of pure fear before I come to my senses and realize who is standing right behind me.

_Who else is going the same place as me?_

_Who else would take the adventurous, deserted hallway?_

_Who else would take me in their arms as they are doing now, and turn me around to face them?_

I look up at Eugene as he folds me into his arms. My blush is probably visible through the gray shadows.

"What were you doing?" His face glows with the delight of having seen me when I thought I was alone.

I think of all the crazy things I was doing down the hall, all of which according to my royal handbook, a princess should _never _do.

"I was imagining adventure, which we don't see a lot of here." I say sheepishly, not wanting to lie to Eugene but feeling childish with my answer. After a few months of living in this castle, they expected me to act more grown up that a girl who had never seen anything more than her bedroom her entire life. But I could never bring this up however with anyone at the castle except Eugene for it was an _extremely_ controversial issue.

"Pretending and playing games in a castle hallway? Why, a princess should _never _do _that_." Eugene smirked.

You'd think I'd get annoyed with his constant teasing me, but it only made me love him more. I knew he cared for me when he cared enough to joke about me. And you wouldn't always recognize this of me, but I usually have the perfect response to everything he says, which makes the joking on my part less tedious. It's like a fun game.

I poke his chest. "Oh, like I haven't seen _you _slinking around the castle pretending to be Flynn Rider!" I laughed. I didn't think he knew anyone saw him when he did that, and by the look of his face then, I was right.

His blush grew just as strong as mine had and now we were even. There was nothing left to say.

We managed to find our way to the ballroom, without embarrassing each other again. Of course we did joke and giggle along the way. But, we both knew that as soon as we walked onto the dance floor, everything would be strictly proper again.

We walk through the heavy ballroom doors, the silence between us now seeming awkward.

Lady Plat, the dance instructor, greets us. "Good morning Eugene and Rapunzel!" She is probably one of the only people in the castle who calls me by just my first name (which I prefer), and doesn't look at Eugene with disgust. While most people believe that I, a princess, should not be marrying any less than nobility, Lady Plat realizes how much we love each other and respects it.

As soon as we start waltzing across the floor, I remember that even if we cannot privately talk while dancing, being in each other's arms is just as enjoyable. He glides me across the dance floor and everything falls away.

* * *

><p>I am in the seamstresses' room modeling fabrics and dresses for various events, and for my upcoming wedding, of course. All of the many colors and patterns confuse me, but not Mistress Anne, the seamstress. She sews lightning fast and keeps everything organized in her workspace. I ask her a few questions as she measures me and holds up a blue silk to my waist.<p>

"Anne, are you coming to the festival?"

She nods her head. "Oh yes. I shall be there to fix anyone's dress if it rips. But if I made them, they won't."

I giggle. "That's for sure. You make wonderful dresses."

She smiles. "I plan on creating a beautiful dress for you, Rapunzel. It's been a while since I've been able to make something for a princess."

I think about how many years the whole kingdom went without me, when I was just sitting in some tower in the forest. How many years my parents went worrying about me, how many lanterns people sent up into the sky on my birthday hoping that one-day I would return. And here I was, returned to the castle, safe and sound (more or less), and everything had changed. Everyone's life was different somehow, because I had returned. And it had happened in a short period, about three days. This thought comforted me, because it meant that I wasn't the only one adjusting to a new life. "I'm glad to be here." I say.

The tailor strides in and throws his hands up. "I've just finished the groom's suit! It's perfect!" He slurs in his accent that no one can seem to understand more than a few words from. Darren, I believe his name is.

Eugene stalks into the room wearing a dashing sit, one right of fashion in the current time, and I gasp. He looks so handsome, and it's what he will be wearing on our wedding day. The black silk looks wonderful next to the fabrics out for me. Then I realize that I have fabrics pinned all over me, and I look like a child's doll. It doesn't matter. I run over to Eugene and hug him. "You look wonderful!" I tell him, right before he picks me up and twirls me around.

"Well that's why you love me, isn't it? Because I'm so darn handsome?" Eugene boasts as he puts me down.

"No." I say as I fix his collar. "I love you because you make life exciting."

"Oooh. Right." He says as he pokes his fingers over the fabrics pinned to my stomach.

"My dress is still being made." I say.

"Good." Eugene says loud enough for Anne to hear. "The longer it takes, the more beautiful it will look."

Anne stops her conversation with Darren, which started when Eugene and I started playing around, and smiles.

We all finish up and part our own ways after that. As I rush back to my bedchamber to change, short maid stops me.

"Oh! Princess Rapunzel! There is a letter that was delivered to the maid's chambers for you!" She reaches in her pocket for it.

"A letter?" I question. Here I didn't get mail. Most of whatever was sent to me went through the guards and then my parents or ladies-in-waiting ended up reading it and telling me if it was of any importance. But if it arrived at the maid's chambers, then surely it had to be a mistake. I could send it to the guards, which would be the proper, more princess thing to do. But then, I haven't really _ever_ received a letter that I could read on my own before. My curiosity winning in this situation, I take the folded card from the maid's frail hand.

I rush back to my chamber to read it, not caring if a princess shouldn't do these things.

After changing into something I might have worn before I knew I was a princess, I feel comfortable. I lock my door, and sit down at the regal table beside my wardrobe.

The light in my room is dim, but bright enough for me to see the name 'Rapunzel' etched in curvy, familiar letters on the small card laying there. No 'princess' is written there. The oddness of the letter only makes me want to open it more.

I slide the letter opener through the barely visible flap on the other side. Gliding the letter out, I see that the thin paper resembles something all too recognizable to me. A horrible sharp pain settles in my stomach. I read:

_My Dear Rapunzel,_

_Did you really think you could get rid of me just like that? No, my flower, it is not so._

_I'm back._

_I'm back and I'm coming. I have more on my side, more than you know. How did you think I got this letter to you? My forces are everywhere, even your precious castle. I'm coming for you, for my revenge. You can't get back what you have lost without paying._

_Why, do you ask? Why would I send you this letter, when I could attack via the element of surprise? Well I have two reasons, Rapunzel. Just being the motherly type I always was to you, I decided I would warn you. It would be no fair fight if you had no idea I was coming. Also, my dear, I would like to make a deal with you._

_I shall seek you out in the old place you once called home. The tower. My forces will be with me, and we are worse than you think. Come to the tower within four days of receiving this message, or we will take your innocent kingdom by storm. We will leave it in ruins, if that's what you prefer. If that's not so, then I'll be waiting._

_Rapunzel, I know you so well. I can see the very look on your face as you read this letter, scared out of your little head. You are wondering how on earth I can still be out there, aren't you?_

_I've had a second chance. A second chance to get my revenge, to work things out so they are right. And this time, I'm going to make sure you don't get in the way. My plan is foolproof!_

_Oh, yes, what's my second chance, you ask?_

_Well, my dear, how else would I stay this young?_

_There is another flower._

Dropping the letter as if it is poison, my hands fly up to my short hair and pull on strands of it. Hard.

No. How could this be happening?

My breathing becomes staggered and short. Gothel was still alive. What did this even mean?

It meant I was in danger. Eugene was in danger. And with the warning she gave, the kingdom was also in danger.

I slowly walked over to my bed and laid there for a long, long time. I stayed there for the rest of the day, claiming that I felt faint to the people who came to get me. I just laid there, wondering how my life could possibly be turned upside down through the hands of a letter. It was true though, I finally realized that my dreams had been distant warnings. I guess in the back of my head, I knew it was coming. But no. How was I supposed to deal with this?

There were so many things that scared me from sleeping that night.

My foster 'mother' wanted revenge. She would go to the ultimate extremes to get her way.

We were all in danger of her and the forces that backed her up. Who knew where they were hiding? They could be in the castle, watching each one of us. How else did she get the letter to me?

My paranoid thoughts ranged from one person living in the castle to the next. I didn't know who would backstab me, and who wouldn't. There were so many things to be scared of now.

But I think the part that scared me the most was _how_ Gothel was still alive. We had never expected this to happen. We weren't prepared. But it happened.

And there was another magic flower.


	3. Plans and Fears

**Heyy Everyone! Here's chapter three! I would love to thank you all for reading this, but I need more reviews! Please be kind enough to tell me your opinion, it would mean the world to me. Sorry about the switch between past and present tense, that always gets me messed up. Enjoy! And tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Plans and Fears

I planned to tell Eugene as soon as possible. The next day, however, just happened to be the one day of the week I saw him the least.

I rushed from place to place, with too much anxiety in each one of my steps.

My hands shook with remembrance of the last few things Gothel had done to affect my life. She had tied me up, gagged me. I stumble down the stairs, remembering how trapped I felt.

Dizziness overwhelmed me when I pictured the dagger slicing through Eugene's back. As my heart had almost completely stopped then, it did again when the all too clear memory formed in front of my eyes.

I gripped on to the banister. I had to get a hold of myself. My paranoia had succumbed my ability to think clearly.

Sitting in my etiquette class, I tapped my fingers much faster and harder than usual. Everywhere I looked I thought I saw Gothel's hunched over silhouette; in the corner, at the door, down the hall. My mind was playing tricks on me.

And when I tried to act normal, my vision blurred and brought me back another haunting image of what used to be my life. I could barely contain myself. By lunch I had a horrible headache.

I needed control. If I kept this up, I would drive myself insane. After a filling meal, and a good deal of calming on my part, I felt more aware of the situation. I let the facts run through my mind:

_Okay, Gothel is still alive, and she is waiting for me in the tower. She has people backing her up, but we don't know who, or how many. All I need is a good plan and I can definitely conquer her. I did it once before. Well, Eugene did._

The more I thought about it, the more confident I became. Eugene and I could come up with a good plan and could defeat her once more.

So, instead of freaking out inside my head for the rest of the day, I worked out a loose plan that I would present to Eugene.

Obviously, I would have to be used as bait for Gothel. The very thought of being the weak prey waiting to be snatched up by this evil woman was completely horrifying to me. Yes, I had nearly always been in her presence every day before I turned eighteen, but now she was out for revenge. We had been the cause of her death, and now she wanted us to pay.

But of course I would have to do it. If anything, that was the only way a plan could possibly work.

The other thing was, I couldn't tell my parents, or any other castle official, for that matter. I knew it seemed deceitful to keep it from them, especially when she had threatened _me,_ and their kingdom, but at this time, I felt like if I told them, I would be putting them in more danger. Although Gothel hadn't specifically said in her letter not to tell my parents, I felt like it was implied. And I did not want to risk that. As much my parents wanted to protect me from any danger, I couldn't let that get to my head. I needed to be a responsible princess and take this matter into my own hands.

* * *

><p><em>Eugene,<em>

_Please meet me outside near the back tower an hour before dinner. I will be waiting at the maids well. Do not disregard this message, for the matter is urgent._

_Rapunzel_

I sent the message with a trusted maid, and went on my way. I strode to a preparation meeting for the upcoming festival, where I felt more confident that I was in control of the situation.

While we are discussing what the décor will be for the festival theme, I wonder how I will go to face Gothel without letting my parents know. I cannot just pick up and leave and have no reason for leaving everyone. But if I leave a note or message telling about Gothel, my parents will surely send guards to fetch me.

After an extended amount of time thinking of what to do, I only come up with one idea, one that I am not proud of.

I must lie, even though I've barely done it my entire life, and I am extremely horrible at it. Eugene would laugh at me for taking this long to think of the solution of lying, but it pains me to be dishonest to those I love.

It's the only way, though, and I know I can do this. My stomach may still be a bundle of nerves, but I have done this before and I have courage that cannot be broken with a simple threat. My parents will be either proud or mad at me when I come back, I tell myself, but at least they will know why I did it.

It's dark as I creep outside to the back tower, exactly one hour before dinner. I can't help but imagine the night when Gothel appeared in the woods, just after Eugene had gone to get firewood. Pushing away the tormenting thought, I shiver in the cold. As I walk up to the maid's well, which luckily, is deserted at the time, I pull my cloak tighter.

I lean over the edge of the well as the night stars twinkle their reflection at me. A cold breeze brushes up against my face, but I don't turn away. Something tells me that if I lived my entire life at this castle, I would be an entirely different person. And one thing is for sure, I never would have met Eugene if I lived here. In fact, if I grew up at this castle, I am sure my parents would have choosen suitors for me to marry, _not _the most wanted thief. The only reason I was actually allowed to get engaged to him was because he had returned me to my parents.

Sometimes I take for granted the way fate works. I almost wish I didn't have to grow up with a kidnapper, but it was that that led me to the most important experience in my life, meeting Eugene.

As if on cue, Eugene's handsome face appeared in the water before mine.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered. His soft eyes begged me to jump into his arms, but all I could do was break our gaze and show him why we were here.

"Eugene." I walked over to the bench nearby and sat. He came over and sat on the edge. "I have extremely bad news." I didn't know how to say this. "I've received word from…from…fromGothel."

Eugene's lazy head snapped up and turned to face mine in less than a second. I noticed his eyes searched mine for a trace of jest, perhaps this was all a joke. But no. My eyes were anxious and scared, as were my heart and mind and everything else.

"No…" He let out this one syllable with much more emotion than most of his remarks.

Slowly I explained the remorse situation to Eugene. He seemed to understand perfectly, as if he too had feared this very event happening. As he held the letter I received, I saw his strong hands shake, for this was the very woman who had killed him, who we had pretty much destroyed by cutting my hair, and yet she was still alive. When he was finished with the letter, he said, "I'll go. I can kill her again, Rapunzel. Don't worry." His words were coated with a false sense of security, and I knew he was nervous. And there was no way he was going without me. Period.

"We are going together, Eugene. I'm not letting you do this on your own, and I need your help." I say softly.

"Rapunzel, I can risk you getting hurt by… _her. _You need to stay here and plan the festival." He looks strong now.

"No." I say, getting louder. "This is my problem. I won't get hurt. Planning the festival is…is...irrelevant!"

"Calm down." Eugene puts his hands on my arms. "Alright, we'll go together. But I cannot bear to see you hurt, Rapunzel."

"Then I won't get hurt." I bravely say.

Together we come up with a plan, a way to work out this gigantic trouble.

We will leave first thing tomorrow morning, and leave behind a note for my parents of how we will be out for a while in the kingdom 'visiting' for a small while. I knew it would seem suspicious but it was the best we could do for now. We couldn't end up telling my parents, who would send the entire guard out to the tower, when the worst trouble could be lurking in the castle walls.

When we reach the borders of the edge of the kingdom tomorrow, we will stop at the Snuggly Duckling to ask our friends their to reinforce us. We know they'll say yes, because they were always up for a good fight, although I fear they may back away when they see Gothel's troops.

Later, when we reach the tower, everyone will hideout nearby, so as to not be seen. I will go on my own up the tower, with Eugene's arrows.

And Gothel will be waiting there. For me.

We have no idea what's in store for us.

In the dining room during dinner, Eugene and I sit and exchange looks all night. It's so awkward to see my parents so calm while we sit on the edge of our seats, our eyes darting back and forth, wondering if someone will strike.

We barely eat anything, even though we should, because we will be without castle food for a while. It's just that the thoughts of Gothel control our every move, and our paranoia is catchy. If Eugene picks at the grand meal on his plate and his eyes don't stare someplace for too long, then I do the same. It's a sense of protection that considerably does not comfort us in any way.

After dinner Eugene and I stand in a dark corner saying goodnight, knowing it probably will be restless. I stay in his arms for longer than usual, but I know he doesn't mind. Actually, I feel his arms get tighter around me as I finally pull away.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispers, scaring me.

I act reassurance. "We can do this," I say, as a pit of anxiety and despair whirls around in my stomach. I need to pretend things will be okay or I won't be able to handle the fears pulling at my insides.

We slowly part and go to our rooms and my mind races. _What will I bring? How should the note for my parents go? What if Eugene was right?_

My prediction from earlier was right.

I don't sleep all night; instead I toss and turn while my tired body weakly protests. I think about the_ ifs_ and the _whys_ of my problems knowing that that this will not repay me in the morning. I know I need to sleep, because I can tell that I have a lot ahead of me.

I know that I will most likely get near to no sleep on my trip, but somehow I don't comprehend that to my panicky brain, causing me to lie in bed and think of danger.

Apprehension clouds my mind, blazes over and through my thoughts, and pushes the normalcy of slumber away.

* * *

><p>I restlessly pull myself out of bed in the morning to find Eugene nervously playing with his hands at my vanity. I nearly scream before I realize who it is.<p>

When he sees my face he chuckles, but it's the laugh of someone who has something else on their mind.

Right away I send a maid to place the note in my parents chamber and Eugene hides. Then we escape out my window using Eugene's trusty arrows to climb the stone. In our short walk to find Maximus, the only horse that would ever allow us to pull off a secret like this, the dewy grass squishes across my feet, and I notice that they are bare.

Instantly I feel like I did on the day when Eugene showed me the world for the first time. Ever since I have been living at the castle, I of course have to wear shoes all the time. Just feeling the damp grass between my toes reminds me of a simpler time, when betrayal of the woman who now wanted revenge on me seemed horrendous.

I trod on, knowing there is no time and no way that I could go back and fetch sensible shoes. We reach the stables.

Fortunately there is a back entrance, though I doubt anyone is guarding the stables at this ungodly hour. The horses themselves did not need a large strict number of protectors anyway, they could fend for themselves. Eugene would know. But that's another story.

After we parade through the peaceful group of sleeping mares, we find Maximus awake and eating in his stall, being very 'responsible' for a horse.

He looks up, surprised, for whenever we have riding lessons, they are in the afternoon. He relies on Eugene and I to piece together our situation with Gothel, and it doesn't take long for his eyes to pop out at us. But when he realizes that we chose him to be the horse that is helping us 'save the kingdom' (and ourselves) you can tell that he wouldn't want any other horse to do this job.

So we led him out through the back door, with a little bit of trouble. Yes, we had to squeeze him though. But it worked.

After that we slowly climb up on him and ride off into town. I clung to Eugene on the back of Maximus, and we were quiet.

When we reach the forest, I decide to speak up. I had been thinking a lot, since there wasn't much of anything else to do while riding on a horse.

"Eugene?" I slowly start.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking and, well, do you really even like living at the castle now?"

"What do you mean, Rapunzel?" Eugene sounds inpatient with anxiousness.

"It's just that, I feel like in a way I ruined your life because I'm a princess and all, and now you have to become a prince, and its probably nothing you ever wanted-"

"Rapunzel, nothing can change the fact that I love you and will do whatever it takes to be in your life forever." Eugene interrupts me, turns around and looks in my eyes.

"But I don't want to be forcing you to live this life. It's hard enough for me to adjust to this life."

"Rapunzel. This life may be hard for the both of us to adjust to because we lived such different lives before. But if you are going to be the queen someday, I wouldn't want anything other than being _your_ king. We can and we will get used to this life, and even if it gets hard, we can work through it Rapunzel. We have to stay strong."

Oh my gosh… What Eugene had just said was so heartfelt and sweet, I just wanted to run up to him and hug him and kiss him again and again, but of course we were on a horse so, yeah, I didn't.

This is the real Eugene. The one who shares what he is thinking, the one who talks to me like his heart is flying. This is the Eugene that I fell in love with, the one I want to marry. Sure its cute when he hides it all behind the highly respected Flynn Rider, but the guy that is spilling his heart out to me right now is the one I want to be with.

"I will. We will. Stay strong." I whisper. Tears are in my eyes. If I could hold on any tighter to him right now, I do. We ride on.

We reach the Snuggly Duckling. It looks as lively as ever, since the castle (because of us) has funded it for a while now. The shutters are bright and open, an inviting sign to come in and sit down. Even though the entire place has grown into a tilting tree, the atmosphere looks fun and warm. It still looks like it belongs in the forest, with the way it blends in with the surroundings.

Slowly we jump off tired Maximus, who has just been working since the sun rose.

I am stiff as I get to the ground, and I notice all the creases in the pale green dress I'm wearing. Certainly a princess would never look like this, but I really can't think about what I look like at a time when I'm working to save myself and possibly everyone else.

Taking Eugene's hand, we walk into the old pub where I was once scared out of my mind at the sight of all the ruffians and thugs there. Now, of course, I knew that each one was special in their own way and though they might carry around big scary swords and look very gruff, deep inside they were good guys. They even helped Eugene escape jail.

After saying hello to our old friends, I explained the circumstances of our problems, for the third time in two days. You'd think that each time I told my dilemma that it would get easier to handle, but no, each time the pure thought of what Gothel could do wrenched my stomach deeper down.

Vladimir, the biggest and fiercest of all the pub thugs decided that they would all help me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, everyone started cheering for us, telling us that we would do great together, and getting everyone excited to fight off our former enemies. Once I explained how most of them would have to hide in the bushes when we got near the tower, everyone quieted down. I wondered if they were used to that, having a plan, or if they always just did things without thinking. Whatever the case was, I was hoping they would be diligent enough to follow the plan, and not just barge into the tower. It would ruin any element of surprise we had over Gothel, and could possibly put her at an advantage.

Many of the thugs came with us, which I was glad for, even if they _did_ have blood in their mustaches. I had known that these men would be up for a fight, and certainly would help us now that we funded them. And so we climbed back on Maximus and they gathered on their horses and we went on.

The forest had no particular sights to see, and the pub thugs were being unusually quiet. I yearned for something to take away the distraction of the impending task that lay before me. Alas, I took to searching the trees for sights to paint and sketch.

A bluebird sitting in her outstretched nest on a shadowy tree branch; a tall evergreen growing strait up to the everlasting sky. Hills of blue-green grass undying, filled with white peonies, fields of swaying dandelions that will never give way.

Suddenly, I start to recognize everything around me. Trees I once named. Grass that I had only felt once but knew so well. Creeks that I could mimic their sounds in my sleep. I knew, of course, where we were. I had watched this land for eighteen years, from the protection of a lot of stones piled high. Correction: from the entrapment of a lot of stones piled high.

That's right. I knew this place. I knew it like the back of my hand. As I forced my head to look up, already knowing what lay ahead, I held to Eugene even tighter that before.

For, as I pictured so clearly in my head, what lay ahead of me was once the only thing I knew in the world. My tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that you've read it, what do you think will happen next? Chapter 4 will be out in the next week, because I've already wrote it, I'm just editing it now. And guess what? If you click that review button, I will mention you next time!<strong>


	4. The Danger of Action

**Okay! Here is chapter 4! It's my favorite chapter so far, so enjoy it! Okay, I had written this in advance and decided there would be only five chapters. But after having so much fun with this story, I didn't want to stop there. So... there will only be one more chapter added to this story, BUT there will be a sequel. So stay tuned for updates on when the sequel will come out, and what it's name will be! **

**I don't own tangled, which makes me sad. Cause if I owned it, I would make this story into the second movie, and invite all of you to be in the cast! **

**Also, I would like to thank **_Hallie_**, **_sunnyprincessbird_**, **_Liz McCallus**, and **_EugeneLoverRapunzel__** for being so awesome and reviewing! Keep it up!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The Danger of Action

Slipping off Max, I slowly take a step forward, the wind slowly bristling through my hair, as if it too is as afraid as I am.

I hear Eugene come up behind me. His warm breath on my neck makes me feel better, but only for a second.

I try to tell myself I am ready to see Gothel again, but with my heart racing a million miles a minute, I knew I'm not.

But it's time. Time to be the bait, get up that tower, all by myself.

Before I can take another step forward, Eugene turns me to face him, silently taking my hands in his.

Emotions shoot through me like there are explosive fireworks in my stomach. Our eyes lock, something so familiar between us but yet now it seems so new, so exotic and alluring every time it happens.

I feel my limbs go numb as he pulls me into a quick embrace, and softly rests his lips upon mine, for much shorter than I'd like.

When we pull away, I notice the thugs all separating, getting ready to take their stance in the safety of the bushes. Eugene hands me his arrows, which I clamp in my now sweaty hands. He murmurs, "You can do this, Rapunzel."

"I hope." I sway towards him.

His voice gains his usual playful tone, if only for a moment. "Listen, Goldie. As much as I hate to admit it, you are extremely strong. You amaze me each and every day." His encouragement gives me that boost I need.

I look around to see that everyone had cleared off to their hiding spots. Eugene slowly walks off with Max, both of them taking a cautious stance that I recognize from not long ago, on my eighteenth birthday, when we were on the run from the palace guards. After a short wave and a semi-salute from Eugene, I know that it is time to move on in.

Since we stopped somewhat far from the tower, so that everyone could hide, it's a bit of a lengthy walk getting there, especially with my anxiety.

But finally, I arrive at the spot where I first felt the grass, the spot where I first felt alive. It was ironic how now stepping onto that spot I felt certain I was to die at the hands of _that_ woman.

_No,_ I told myself, _don't think like this._

I had to stay strong. Reminding myself of that seemed easy, but it was so much harder than you'd think.

Not exactly sure how to use the arrows I had borrowed from Eugene, I brushed one off and stuck it in the stone as high as I could reach on the tower. I wondered how Gothel even thought I was going to get up to her. Now what?

Trying to pull myself up to stick the other arrow in higher, I struggled beyond reason. And I was barely off the ground. How was I going to do this?

I try again and again, but my arms just are not as strong as Eugene's. Getting very frustrated, I pull both arrows out of the stone and take a deep breath.

I wasn't as strong as Eugene had said. I couldn't have been. I couldn't even get up the stupid tower to face her.

Slinking down to the ground, tears started forming in my eyes. I couldn't meet anyone's expectations, never mind my own.

Sulking to myself, I thought about the tower. I thought about those memories I wanted to desert, to find a key, for a way to forget them.

And suddenly, it clicked.

Gothel had said she was bringing me somewhere when she had gagged me, and had opened a door in the floor I had never seen before. It had to lead somewhere. Somewhere at the base of the tower. Meaning… meaning there was a way back up to that room!

Slowly I stalked around the tower and looked for a crack, a door. About halfway around the tower, I found my answer.

At the back of the tower, there was a set of recently moved rocks up against the rest of the wall. These rocks were covering an area that seemed like it wanted to be hidden.

Unsure, I slowly started to pull the stones away. Some were heavy, but I could manage these. I got faster and faster, gaining more confidence. Soon I started to see an old, aged door carved into the back of the tower, something I would have never noticed before. After pulling away the last rock in my path, I stood in awe. If only I had known. All those years, I believed that the only way out was the window. This was just yet another thing Gothel had kept from me.

I get my hands on the inside of the ancient door and pull it. It takes a few tries but I eventually pop it open, it creaking and spilling rubble and dust everywhere.

I cough and cough, and step into the dark, damp pit at the foot of the tower. My eyes adjust to the light. A narrow staircase leads up to what I'm guessing is the secret passage in my old (gulp.) room. I close the heavy wooden door over, and I can barely see anymore.

Mostly feeling my way up the stairs, I hear familiar noises from above. A jolt runs up my back. This is really happening. Nervous heartbeats pitter patter around my chest as I climb higher, I still cannot believe I had never seen this staircase before in the eighteen years I had lived here.

The door. I've reached the door. I don't think I've ever been so scared to see the traitor I'd called my mother all those years.

The door is actually a flap that you push up, I remember almost being pulled down it just two months ago.

In a matter of about two seconds, I gather up as much strength as I think I have in me.

Bracingly, I push the door open, my fingers sliding up and onto the worn-out floor I used to wash everyday.

Increasingly slower, I pushed the door up, higher, higher. There is no going back now, so I move a tiny bit faster. It's almost all the way open now. I can see into my old room. The sight of it makes my nerves jump.

Adrenaline pushes me now. I swing the door over, suddenly filling up with a courage-like feeling. Climbing up and over the top now, I take a strong stance and let the door slam down.

The room hasn't even changed since two months ago. My old hair that morphed into brown strands still covers the floor, and a blood stain lies in the corner, with a knife beside it. The site of it puts my heart in my throat, and I stumble a few steps away.

"Welcome, my flower." The sharp, crisp, _alive_ voice breaks into my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I jump back. Looking around the room, I notice a figure in the old chair moved into the dark corner. I hadn't seen this when I first came up.<p>

Slowly stepping out of the chair, the figure moves toward me.

As the silhouette steps toward me, I don't even need the sunlight to know who it is.

I'd be able to tell that voice anywhere.

Still, she places herself in the line of the few rays of sun that are coming through the window. And even though it's exactly what she's always looked like, and I _have _been expecting this, I still hear myself give an audible gasp.

A short smile spreads across her face. Yes, it was then, that I realized _this_ was the woman who was after me. _This_ was Gothel.

* * *

><p>"I knew you'd come." Gothel's satisfied voice broke through my anxious gaze.<p>

"What do you want from me?" I spoke wearily.

Gothel ignored me. "Though, I suppose my warning played a large part in you arriving." She chuckled.

"I will do _anything_ to protect my kingdom from _you_." I noticed how my voice stayed loud, avoiding a mumbling tone, just like she had always hated. Because she hated not knowing what I was saying. She hated not knowing things, period, and that's why she could be so manipulative.

"Yes, of course you would want to save your family. I raised you that way." The complete irony of the statement makes me feel the slightest bit guilty. But _no._ She was the one who had kept me locked up for years to _use_ me. No. This woman was evil.

She looked up into my wide green eyes with a look I barely recognized. It was almost…hungry. Hungry for power.

And now, with her looking younger than ever, perhaps a product of this 'new' flower, that revengeful look had seemed to glow through her skin.

Breaking the silence, she answered my previous question.

"Rapunzel, the revenge that I want is simple. All I demand is a small repayment to what you have done to me."

A series of important things run through my mind, things I _know_ Gothel would want. A small voice dares to escape me, past my constricted throat and clenched fists. "What? What do you demand?"

Her eyes flash. In a moment I see every single moment I'd spent with her, when I loved her so dearly, even after she restricted and confined me, even when she put me down and upset me. I see the small child running around the tower, hoping and dreaming.

"What I demand from you, Rapunzel dear, is your first-born child. You may go on, live in peace, my people will not hurt you. But once you produce an heir to the thrown, I will know. And I want it."

Vision blurring, I stagger backwards, crashing into my old vanity, the same way I had when I realized I was the lost princess. Falling to the floor, a small moan slips through my lips. "No…" It couldn't be so. It couldn't. How could she? Why would she?

A first child of mine? I had never, _never, _in my wildest dreams expected this. But here I was, my old mother demanding something I didn't even have yet but I already loved dearly.

"It should be a fair exchange." She said with a satisfied sigh. "I had to give up my daughter, so why shouldn't you do the same?"

My sadness almost blew away. My anger rose and bubbled over.

"I am NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" I scream. Not thinking about consequences, for me or the kingdom, I keep on yelling. "And I would NEVER give you my child! NEVER!"

All at once, I see Gothel's eyes click over to the corner and the next thing I know, tough hands grab my thin arms from behind. I know what's happening. I've made my decision. Gothel's going to dispose of me and bring her forces to the kingdom.

"No! Stop! I will!" I hear my voice betray my heart, which is torn in two. My kingdom, or my future child?

Gothel motions for whoever is holding me to back off, and they disappear into the shadows before I can see them.

"Oh. I see you've changed your mind." Her voice pierces into my mind. I want to get away. Now.

I have to tell everyone. I have to… no.

I realize that the details of Gothel's plan are genius. Of course I wouldn't risk telling anyone, for the chance that Gothel or her forces might come after them or myself. I wouldhave to keep her little secret, in exchange for her not hurting anyone. How was this fair? We had defeated her! We had got rid of her, but her she was, back and worse than ever.

"Yes." I meekly mutter, once again succumbing to her wishes, once again not strong enough to fight. "So are we all done here?" I just want to leave. As if this place didn't bring back enough bad memories, the fact that she was here and forcing me to do things was making me sick. I needed time to think of what just happened.

"As long as you know my conditions, you may go on with your life. But know that I am always watching." Her mouth curves into a crooked smile, one she had managed to hide for so many years. I saw it now, feeling like any bit of humanity she had ever had was gone from her now. And more than anything, I didn't want any child of mine ever knowing about her, never mind growing up with her. The thought made me dizzy.

Slowly I opened the trap door and climbed down into the small opening for the staircase. No goodbyes were said, nor were they wanted between us.

Everything was a blur as I rushed down the dim staircase. I don't know if it was because of tears or the dark shadows that flooded the corners and roamed freely, preventing sight.

All I know is that when I got to the edge of the staircase, much faster that the time it took me to get up them, I must say, and flung open the back door, the only thing I could thin was, _too late._

Gothel's men had already moved in on the armed pub thugs and Eugene, starting to create a gory battle. My nausea only got worse, looking from one fallen man, to another bloody one. I gasped. Some of the people putting up a fight against Eugene were people from the castle. I had known this, from Gothel's letter, but it had never really clicked in my mind how this betrayal could actually happen. What _had _happened? Things had gotten way out of hand. I had had so much faith in defeating Gothel and her forces once and for all, and then I backed out and surrendered to her ways once again.

This, this wasn't right. She had so much control over our lives, and it was because of a _flower._ Wait…

Watching the men fight, cringing when our men just took a hit, I thought about that flower. It was that flower, the newer one that made Gothel come back, that was keeping her alive (and young.). That flower was the one thing that had complete control of her. It was the key!

Getting excited, I jumped up and ran into the battle. I grabbed a sword someone had left on the ground and swung it hard. Turns out, I'm better than I thought. My sword came strait up against a tall, dark, and young looking man, presumably evil. I kept it across his chest to get the best position, allowing me to move, but never allowing him to get away.

"_Stay away._" I said with so much force my sword went back farther, sending the man falling backward. Wow. I didn't know how strong I was. It kind of scared me.

Eugene came up next to me, as two swordsmen came up against us. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice half hysterical, half almost joking. I could tell that he was having a hard time going back to his old thief ways, where he was always fighting off a pack of guards. Taking a break from Flynn Rider for two months was wearing him down.

"It was no use staying up there. She's definitely up there, and I don't need to be in her presence any longer. And I'm forming a new plan, since this one obviously didn't work." I said as I dodged two swings of heavy swords and defended myself by clashing the some man's armor.

Eugene jumped out of the way when someone came at him, barely missing the shot thrown at him. "Forming one?" he squeaked. " We kind of need a plan now."

I scarcely had time to agree with him before a sword came slicing through the air towards my ankles. I jumped right over it, pure adrenaline pushing me higher than I expected. Had I jumped a second later, I would have been too late. But there was not enough time to be grateful for my fast reflexes. The next thing I knew, my sword was clashing against someone else's, both of us knowing where we were going and fighting hard. The man looked familiar, and I felt betrayed. How could so many of my own people side with her? _She _was the one who stole their princess, and made the kingdom miserable.

Suddenly, I noticed that our men were slowly disappearing. I gasped, thinking they would all be on the ground hurt or dying, but they weren't in sight. It looked as if they had never even been there. Had they left? How could they leave without finishing? I was practically on my own out here!

The only person I could see on our side now was Eugene. And he was moving farther and farther away.

"What's happening?" I shouted towards him. "Where is everyone?"

I ducked and crossed, looking at Eugene the entire time, while still defending my back.

"I've got everything under control." He shouted back. "Don't worry."

So he had a plan. I started to realize that we all drawing out of the battle slowly, so as to not get hurt and to confuse the bad guys. I had no ides how the plan was known to all the men, but it seemed like I was going to be the last person fighting. Well, I didn't think this was the best place to be, especially with me being the one with the biggest target on her back. And as I thought this, I saw Eugene realizing it also, as I took on more and more men. I couldn't handle it! His eyes grew large, as if this was not part of his plan. Well, what did he think would happen? I was the last one, and I didn't even know his plan!

As I saw him getting more aggressive, pushing through people to get to me, every bad thought I had for him a moment ago ditched my head. His force through those people held a look in his eyes, a look of passion. I felt so surged with power then, for I knew that his look was for me. I felt the same way about him, all the way around the world and back, and for a moment our love gave us strength.

But no matter how much strength we both created, we couldn't have stopped what happened next.

Two men, stronger men, came out of nowhere. The men already around me get pushed away. The bigger men have crazy grins on their faces and move towards me.

Suddenly I get an unwanted flashback, this moment reminding me too much of a moment in my past. Suddenly I am on that small, cold beach at night, the Stabbington brothers racing towards me, getting close to reaching me. The jolt of reality shocks me back to the present, but something from the flashback doesn't change. When I realize what hasn't changed, I let out a piercing scream.

The thing that didn't change is the faces of the men in front of me. They were… the Stabbington brothers after all. I could hear Eugene's gasp as he noticed the same thing, trying harder than ever to get past Gothel's forces to me.

Once again, I thought, _its too late. _Because even before they were ready to fight, I could see that they had me. They had already had me from the point I knew who they were, and that they were with Gothel. Because in this crazy world I now lived in, everything is entwined, especially my unproven, prophetic fate.

So I knew what would happen. And I couldn't stop it. I tried. I really did try. But when they grabbed my arms, forcefully and brutally, I got dizzy and started to get limp. Struggling was pointless, as I had once told Eugene, it was just a futile attempt.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was Eugene's frantic worried eyes. _Those lovely eyes,_ I thought, _that need more love._ Then the world swirled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, theres only one thing left to do! Review! Please help me get more reviews than my friend who writes for PJO, and thinks that they are better! How about reviewers for chapter five, the big finish, get a say in what will happen in the sequel? Sound fun? Then review!<strong>


	5. Hope for the Future

**Oh my gosh... This is the last chapter in Entwined! I know, I know, its been very short and sweet, and probably not nearly long enough to compare to some of the amazing stories here on Fanfiction. But don't worry, sometime in the near future a sequel to Entwined will show up! It dosen't end here! Really, I hope you can follow me throughout Rapunzel's journey!**

**Wow, this is my first complete real story on here, so I want to make sure I get everything perfect for this last post. So this note might be a bit longer than usual, so feel free to skip ahead.**

**First I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed for me, and give a shoutout to those who have been faithful readers:**

_EugeneLoverRapunzel**: **_**Th****ank you so much for all your helpful and inspiring reviews! Really, things like that keep me going. I'm glad you enjoyed this story.**

_Michael Billings_**: ****I**** can't believe you think that! Thanks so much, and I hope I inspire you to fufill your hopes and desires. Go, live your dreams. Really. And yes, I _am_ talking to you.**

_Hallie**:**_**Wow. You make me feel like I am some superstar or something! Thanks for making my story worthwhile to write!**

_sunnyprincessbird**:**_** Thanks for reading, like, everything I write, and reviewing. I'm glad you find it interesting.**

_Liz McCallus:_ **Thanks for giving me the well needed critique, I always knock myself on the head when I see an error, or a stupid mistake, and I hope my readers can see past those, but when they can't, thats when I'm losing customers. So thanks for helping me be the best I can be, and thanks for showing me that video! It does go well with my story.**

_Cheixx:_**I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and overjoyed that you think I'm doing great! Thanks so much!**

_SkyStroller**: **_**Wow. Thanks for all those ideas! I mean it, I'm totally still working the plot line of the sequel. While I'm sure you'll find most of what you requested right here in this chapter, I will try to incorporate your ideas in the sequel, as they will help me create the story.**

_Kayla__**:**_** I'm glad I can live up to the expectation of Rapunzel's ****fierceness and spunk, cause thats what I always fear is varying in my work. I'm proud to say that I am one of the few writers who actually writes in the point of view of Rapunzel, while many others stay in third person. I like 3rd person sometimes, but I feel I write better in 1st, because you are really in the middle of everything, not just looking above it. Thanks!**

My faithful Readers_: _**I am**** so so so glad I could share my work with you. You have all been so patient and kind, and thats totally awsome of you. When I write a real book someday, a lot of my drive will come from knowing that people like you are willing to read it and want more, so I thank you to the moon and back!**

**Ahhh, well here goes...I hope you like how it ends!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Hope for the Future

"Rapunzel?" The voice pulls me back to consciousness. My eyelids feel glued shut to my eyes. I try to open them, but since I've awakened, a sore bruise seems to have covered my entire body, and I don't have the strength. I wait for a few minutes, while feeling comes back to my limbs. I pull my hands up to my eyes very slowly to rub them open.

I manage to do this, but moving causes more pain to pound through me, shooting up to my brain.

"Rapunzel?"

My eyes slowly open, taking a minute before I can actually see anything. I try my voice out. "Ow. Everything hurts."

Finally my vision clears and I see who has been calling my name.

"Eugene!" I gasp, and he pulls me into his arms. Even though it still immensely hurts my injured body, all I can really think of is his warmth against mine, all I can sense is his heart beating hard in his chest, in time with my own.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He barely whispers, the words sending a quiet chill through me, but his breath feels so good and real on my neck. Then he lets go, and coldness brushes over the span of my body.

I shiver. He sees this and brushes his hand along my arm.

I look around me. Where was I? My memory was foggy still, and I was waking up in a strange place.

From the looks of the place around me, I could tell I was in a small bedroom that was very rustic.

I lay in a small bed, made of a hard, redwood but in a worn-out way, comfortable. Around me was an old creaky wood floor, which I did not wish to know what was making it creak relentlessly. A coat hanger and a wardrobe of dark hues sat in the corners of the small dorm, but that was all. It seemed very empty, and I still had no idea where I was.

I turned to look at the small window next to the bed. I was reminded of my pain then, as another sharp shock pressed into my back. Why did I hurt so much? Suddenly I had a very impatient urge to know. It was as if some part of my head had still been asleep until now, waking and shaking me with many questions. I blurted, "Where am I? What happened?"

Eugene was the only one physically in the room, but out the door I could see the shadows of other men- pacing in the doorway.

"Rapunzel, do you remember what happened last? Do you remember going up to the tower to face Gothel?"

Yes, yes. It was uncovering itself in my brain now, of course it had always been there, but something must have happened to me to shield it over for the time being. Something serious. I nodded.

"Good. Now do you remember coming out of the tower, and seeing everyone fighting?" He is talking to me like a child, but I can't complain, because I don't know if I'd understand him any other way. _Wait._ What did he say?

It all comes rushing back. The swords, the men fighting, the great battle between Gothel's men and us. What had happened last? Oh. I saw it replay in my head, the sight still shocking me. The Stabbington Brothers had shown up, when I was weak and tired of fighting. Coming up to me, they grabbed my arms and- I had passed out then.

"Yes, yes!" I get louder, as everything comes back. "What happened after I passed out?"

Eugene chuckles, happy that I'm returning to normal, I hope. "Well, I don't want to brag or anything… Here's the story. Okay, once I saw you in their arms- I won't lie, I flipped out. I demanded they let go of you, only to stupidly realize that they would do just that. I'm so sorry Rapunzel, but they just cast you aside, I didn't mean for any of it to happen."

I could feel the soreness in my bones, trying to remember being thrown to the ground, but there was nothing.

And I knew I wouldn't remember it in time. Being unconscious had blocked me from memories after I fainted, and actually I didn't want to remember what had caused me to be so sore; it didn't seem like a fun memory.

Eugene began again. "I couldn't let them do that to you. I made sure you were okay, and then I took my sword and called our forces back. We beat them so hard; they didn't know what had happened to them. And I must say so myself, I did most of the beating." He grinned. "Oh! And I hope you don't mind-" he pulled out something from behind the bed. "I used your frying pan."

My frying pan! Of course he would use it. I was the one who introduced it to him. "Oh, Eugene!" I said, grabbing his hand. "Thank you so much for helping me. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Your welcome Blondie. But I can't be sorry enough that you had to get hurt for me to accomplish that. I don't want it to happen again." Eugene just has me falling for him all over again.

I take his other hand. "Its okay. We're still together. We can still do this."

He nods. "I know. So after the fight ended, I brought you here with the rest of the guys."

"Where, um, are we again?" I ask.

"Oh, right. We're in the Snuggly Duckling, in one of the spare rooms." He looks around.

Oh. Well that kind of pulls everything together for me. Now that I'm all awake and aware, I feel ready to formulate my plan and tell Eugene. I had almost forgot Gothel's deceiving words, but they still sit in the back of my mind, a dark shroud of evil sitting there, playing with my thoughts. I plan to overcome it.

"So…" I start out. "Was it us who kinda defeated them then?" I have to ask it. I mean, the whole situation is confusing without me taking a blow in the middle of it.

"It was more of a stalemate, each of us having equal forces once we took down the Stabbington Brothers. So we just left to get you to a safe place." Eugene clears his throat.

"Did anyone mention whether they were coming after us or not?" I look awkwardly over at him.

"No. Why? What went on up in the tower, anyway?" He finally asks. I finally have to answer. My throat closes up.

"Rapunzel?" A few seconds later, Eugene looks at me. Waiting for an answer.

"It's bad. It's really bad." I say. And so I tell him everything that happened, from how scared I was to the last word Gothel had said. It's difficult, yes, but I will do anything for Eugene, and that means telling him.

When I finish, the look on his face is horrified. He doesn't like this just as much as I don't.

"She wants your first-born child?" His face is crestfallen.

I nod. "I…its…its horrible." Tears spring to my eyes and I can't stop them. They start to run down my cheeks and as soon as Eugene sees them, he is brushing them away, holding me close.

"Why can't my life just be normal?" I whisper.

"If out lives were normal, we never would have met each other." He whispers back. My mind swirls.

* * *

><p>"I have a plan." I repeat to everyone an hour later after everything has been thought out, everything has been relayed to everyone downstairs at the Snuggly Duckling. "I mean, most of one." Some of the thugs groan.<p>

I feel Eugene's hand come around my back as he says, "Just listen to her." I find this ironic, seeing how the last time we were here in front of everyone,_ I was_ the one defending Eugene, while now he is the one protecting me, which is something I haven't had a lot of experience with. No one had ever really stood up for me before, not that I knew too many people growing up, being isolated from the rest of the world, if you know what I mean.

"So," I start, "The reason Gothel is alive right now is because there is _another _golden flower out there. She is obviously using it to keep herself young, but I have no idea how she found it, being dead and all." I look around, having clarified probably my biggest problem. The thugs nod along with me, understanding. "So, I figure, all we need to do is find the flower, and destroy it."

I look at Eugene, his hand having moved from my back to his chin, thinking over my 'plan'. All around the room, the thugs agree with me. We wait for Eugene's approval earnestly.

Finally, he looks up and speaks. "Alright, it _is_ a great idea to find this flower, Blondie, but I don't think it would be very strategic to destroy it." Half of the room moans in protest.

'Why?" I question. "If the flower isn't destroyed, Gothel will hunt it down, whether it's with us or not. She will search everywhere."

Eugene stares at me. "Very true." He starts. "But if we have another healing source, wouldn't that be stupendous? I mean, that thing could do so much."

"I don't know." I really don't. "I guess once we find the flower, we will figure it out."

"Sounds good." Eugene clears his throat. "But where should we search?"

"Well," I look away. "Since we have no idea where it is, I think we should split up in groups of two and search the outskirts of the kingdom."

Eugene puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him, as if to silently claim who is going to be in _his _search party. The rest of the pub roars in excitement of the plan. Once again I have confidence. But this time, I will not lose it. I will stay strong and we will find this flower, save the kingdom (and myself) and conquer Gothel for the last time. I know we can do this.

While packing up, I notice everyone else in the pub also has renewed confidence. I am a lot better after a few hours of rest, and even though the remainder of a bruise still covers my body, it's a good reminder of what I am working towards. As everyone gets ready to split up and search, we arm ourselves well with all the frying pans we can find. I know we will find this flower soon, because it hasn't been that long since Gothel must've used it, so I'm guessing that it is not anywhere too far from the castle, the kingdom or my old tower.

I wonder about what's happening back at the castle. Are people worried about us? Have they sent out guards to search for us? And who knows if any of the guards are now in league with Gothel?

_My parents, _I think. Soon after I gulp. It hurts so much to lie to them, but I know I shouldn't try to worry them. They have enough to worry about. But I'm sure this doesn't help them, just disappearing out of nowhere to do who knows what and telling no one. I decide that Eugene and I should take a short trip back to tell my parents, because this matter became much more dangerous and important in the past few days. I guess having the guards looking for the new flower wouldn't do any harm. They did find the first one, right?

When we are ready to leave, I tell Eugene about my parents. He agrees that we should inform them now and we leave first to get a head start on our journey. Eugene and I get back on Max and start to ride off like before. This time, however, we do not keep a silence between us. Small conversation, but important conversation lingers, and I like it.

We are going to find this flower. We may not know where we are searching, but as long as Eugene is by my side my crazy life won't seem so bad. Eugene was right: If our lives were normal, we never would have met. And I'd take this life any day just to have met the man sitting next to me. The man who changed my life.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? A review would be svery stupendous, if you'd like to tell me how it was!<strong>

**So, are you craving the sequel? I hope so. Don't worry, it's coming soon. The info about it will soon be posted on my account about it.**

**Before you leave, however...**

**The first five people who sent me character details in their reviews will get to have their own character in the sequel! Just give me a name, description of physical features, a job, gender, age, and any significant details about the character, and I will include them in the sequel!**

**Farewell everyone, but I hope to see you soon at my sequel or on my other stories! Imaginary floating lights for everyone! Bye!**


	6. Author Note:Forgive me for being gone!

I'm sosososo sorry I haven't been on in so long. Does anyone actually want me to write that sequel?


End file.
